Unaccepted
by Demena-x
Summary: Alex/Bailey, from Wizards on deck with !Hannah Montana, set after Alex saves Bailey from Choking... was I the only one that spotted the chemistry there? ;D R&R x SAD FIC


**So, I decided to try a Alex/Bailey pairing, I watched Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, and thought that Alex and Bailey had such Chemistry when Alex saved her life, so, I, being me, decided to write A Bailey/Alex fic. I hope you like it. And so you know, in this fic, Bailey knows Alex is Alex, not Ashley**

**I'll be writing more Bailey/Alex stuff, depending on the reactions (:**

_**Bailey's POV**_

Alex's beautiful, she really is, I've known her for a few days, and I can't stop staring at her, she really is gorgeous. She's funny too, I can't help but laugh when I'm around her, I've never felt like this about anyone before, she gives me butterflies in my stomach just by coming near me, and she makes me feel like everything will be okay.

I took a bite of my sandwich, and Alex laughed, her laugh was amazing, I guess I should've concentrated more on eating and less on Alex's laugh, because I found myself choking on the lump of sandwich.

I couldn't breathe properly, I couldn't stop coughing. I tried to call someone for help, but they were all busy, they didn't see me waving, and I couldn't shout. Alex turned around for some reason, and saw me waving frantically and pointing to my throat.

"Oh My Gosh! Bailey, are you okay?" She asked, running over to me. I shook my head, and she suddenly got a panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. I pointed to my throat again, and then to the sandwich on the floor. She gasped loudly, and stood behind me.

I felt her arms encircle around my chest, and the next thing I knew, I'd spat out the chunk of sandwich. Everyone had gathered around, watching what was going on.

"Bailey, Are you okay?" Mr. Moseby came over to ask. I nodded, then turned to Alex, realising what she'd done.

"You saved my life." I said, in utter shock. Alex blushed lightly and looked to the floor.

"It was n-nothing." She whispered. I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered into her neck. I breathed in her scent. Today, she smelt like strawberries, vanilla, and coconuts. I had a feeling I'd never forget that smell. It was how she smelt on the day she saved my life.

I didn't want to let go of her, It was then that I realised I didn't ever want to let go of her.

"Bailey… You can let go now." Alex said quietly. I blushed deep red, and pulled away from her.

"Sorry… and thanks… again." I said. She smiled at me, and shook her head.

"Like I said, It was nothing really." She said with a smile.

"Alex, you saved her life, how ever can we repay you?" Mr. Moseby asked her. She shrugged and smiled at me.

"I dunno, I mean… I'm getting pretty tired of sharing a suite with Justin and Max, maybe you could do something about that…" She trailed off suggestively. He nodded and quickly pulled a notebook out of his pocket.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll upgrade you to the Neptune suite immediately, feel free to move your stuff in as soon as you'd like." He said, quickly writing something down.

"Is it okay if Bailey moves in with me for the rest of our trip?" She asked. He nodded quickly, and I cheered in my head.

"Okay, come on, Bailey, lets get our stuff in the king Neptune suite." She said happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our suites, stopping at mine first, then at hers, we grabbed a bunch of our stuff, and ran towards the kind Neptune suite, which was much nicer than any of the other suites on the ship. One problem though, Only one king-sized bed.

"WOW!" Alex shouted, obviously pleased with the room. I chuckled at her.

"Thanks Alex… for everything… you saved my life, then you get me away from London for two weeks. I don't know how to repay you." I said, trying to think of some way I could make it up to her.

"I have a way…" She said, trailing off.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what she had to say.

"I… go lie on the bed." She said. I was confused, to say the least, but I went along with what she was saying. "Close your eyes." She said. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed. I felt weight on the bed, and soon realised she was lying right next to me. I swear I felt her breath on my lips.

"Stop me if this isn't what you meant by re-paying me." She said. I know she was close to my lips this time, because I felt her words. I nodded, swallowed hard, and the next thing I knew, her lips were placed softly on top of mine.

After several minutes, she pulled away.

"I-Is that how you wanted me to repay you?" I asked, swallowing hard again. She pulled away from me, so that she was lying right next to me.

"Well, not exactly, but it's close." She said, kissing me again.

"I like you, Bailey… you're funny, and cute, and I haven't felt this way about anyone since Harper." She said. I smiled, and propped myself up on my elbows, then moved so that I was leaning over the top of her.

"I like you too, Alex… it's weird… I've never felt this way about a girl before… but I'm totally comfortable with liking you…" I said. She smiled, and pulled my face down to kiss her again.

We stayed in our room for the rest of the day, and the night, at around 10.00, we fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning, we went to breakfast at around 9-ish, although, it was a struggle to get Alex up, but it was easy as soon as I mentioned food. We had agreed to be fully open to everyone on the ship, we weren't just gonna tell them straight out, we were just gonna hold hands, and if they asked, we'd tell them. Alex didn't mind because her parents weren't on the ship, It was just her brothers, and I didn't mind, because I didn't believe in lying to my friends.

"Alex, I meant to ask you last night… will you… will you be my… g-g-gir…" I started to say, but it turned out it was harder than I thought, so Alex cut me off and finished for me.

"Girlfriend?" She asked. I fixed my eyes on my plate, and nodded shyly, hoping she would say yes. "Of course I will, if you'll have me." She said happily. I nodded eagerly, and leant across the table to kiss her.

"Bailey?! Alex?! What the heck?" I heard the voices of Justin, Zack and Cody ask, all at the same time. We abruptly pulled away from each other, and looked to an angry looking Justin, a confused looking Cody, and a turned on looking Zack.

"I… we… We were kissing, whoop de do, now, do you mind?" Alex asked, turning back to me, I turned back to her, and we leant in to kiss each other again, but my lips met air when I realised Alex had been pulled away by Justin.

"Alex, we need to talk, Now." Justin stated strictly. Before Alex had a chance to respond, she was being dragged by the arm out of the breakfast room. Zack and Cody both looked shocked.

"I… I think, maybe, we should talk to, do you wanna come back to my room?" Zack asked me. I nodded, and got up from the table, following them to Zack's room. I found a space of what looked like clean-bed, and sat down.

"Since when are you gay, Bailey?" Cody asked, I shrugged my shoulders, trying to remember when I realised.

"Since about the time I met Alex… I'm sorry Cody, I know you like me, but I really like Alex." I said, feeling bad, remembering that he has a crush on me.

"It's okay, I'll learn to get over you. I just hope you're happy with Alex." He said. I nodded.

"I am." I told him. They both nodded, and we walked back to the sky deck, and went to sunbathe for a while whilst I waited for Alex to come back from her conversation with Justin.

_**Alex's POV.**_

"WHAT?! Justin! You can't do that!" I cried, hoping he was joking, hoping that he would burst out laughing soon, but his facial expression stayed as; disgusted.

"Ringing." He said, pulling his phone up too his ear, and speaking into the receiver once Mom answered.

"Hey, Mom… Yeah, we're fine… look, Alex is confused, she thinks she likes girls, she's met a girl…" There was shouting from down the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Okay, bye mom, love you." And he clicked the end button. He smirked at me wickedly.

"Mom said you have two hours to pack your stuff up, and then I'm gonna transport you back home. You'll never see that Bailey girl again." He said, a sick, twisted smile on his face. I felt like crying.

"NO! Justin! You can't do that! I love her!" I said, then I realised what I'd said, I said I loved her… and come to think of it… I did, I knew I hadn't known her that long, but I loved being around her, and knowing I was gonna be taken away from her was tearing me apart inside.

"What?! Alex, You've known her for less than a week! You can't seriously try and tell me you love her." He shouted at me, probably attracting the attention of people walking past his room.

"Well, I am, and I do love her." I said.

"Mom and Dad will sort you out soon, don't worry, everything will be okay." He said, calming down suddenly. He stepped closer to me, and forced his arms around me, not letting me move away from him, as much as I wanted to.

"It's just a phase, Alex. You'll realise soon. I promise." He whispered, roughly stroking my hair.

"NO! Get lost, Justin." I said, pushing him away with as much strength as I could. He fell back to the wall, and quickly picked himself back up.

"It's okay, It's okay." He kept saying, annoying me even more.

"Screw this, I'm going to find Bailey." I said.

"Well, I'll transport you back home in 2 hours anyway, I can do it without being near you. Enjoy your time with her." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. And Justin…" I said, turning around from the open door I was about to walk out of. He raised his eyebrows at me to carry on. "I hate you." I whispered to him. I'd never said that to him before, and I could tell from his facial expression that he was upset.

I ran across the boat, looking for Bailey, I couldn't find her though. I ran to the sky deck, and saw her lying on a sun-bed, flipping through _Vogue_, I called her name, and she quickly shot up and ran to me. I smiled at her sadly.

"Bailey, I… He… Parents… home." I managed to get out through my sobs. She put her arms around me and pulled me close, rocking me back and forwards, 'shh-ing' me. I calmed down, and began to explain about Justin sending me home, saying my parents were gonna get me when we docked in Hawaii in 2 hours.

"Alex, I… I don't wanna lose you." She whispered into my hair.

"I don't wanna lose you either… I… I think I'm in love with you… and I know it sounds quick, but I really do think that." I told her honestly. I felt her nod against my head, and then her lips started to move, and four words came out. Those four words made me smile, genuinely this time.

"I love you too."

"I can't lose you Bailey. I'll die before I leave you." I said, honestly. I looked at the rail, on the boat, the one that stopped people from falling over board, and I wondered how far down it really was. Bailey pulled away, and saw me looking there.

"Alex, have you ever watched Titanic?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You jump, I jump, right, Rose?" She stated Jack, from the film.

"Yeah." I whispered quietly.

"We could jump together." We both said at the same time, quietly.

"It wouldn't be bad, we'd be together forever, with no-one in the way. I totally understand if you don't think it's worth it though." She added quickly. I nodded.

"O-Okay. We'll do it." I said quietly.

"C-Come on." She whispered, taking my hand and leading me to the back of the boat. It was fairly deserted, only a few lower-class people sitting there, sun-bathing. I let go of Baileys hand, and we both carefully climbed, making sure not to slip, to the other side of the rail.

"This is it, Alex." She whispered quietly.

"Alex! Bailey! Stop!" I heard Zack from behind me. I turned my head to look at him, and saw that he was with Cody, who had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"1… 2… 3…" We both said quietly, under our breaths. I saw Bailey let go of the rail with the hand she was holding on with, I let go too, and we fell, holding each others hands.

"I love you Alex." She whispered as we fell to the icy water.

"I love you too, Bailey." I whispered, before hitting the water.

**So, not a happy fic, but, hey, I was depressed… anyway, now I'm off to write part 10 on Ms. Russo rewritten :D x**

**Leave a review? If you feel like it, I mean! x**


End file.
